


Temple Run Match

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Isn't the only one with an OCD phone issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temple Run Match

I had been so close to beating Adam’s score on Temple Run, trying for hours and hours. He had been begging me to stop, telling me it wasn’t important and to give up. But I was a competitive little fuck, and I didn’t stop until I was on top. (*doesn’t apply in the bedroom*) Finally, just three little damn points away, Adam smacked the iPhone out of my hand, and rubbed his hard erection on my stomach.

 

“I’m horny,” He bitched and stream blew out of my ears.

 

“YOU HORNY BASTARD I WAS THREE POINTS AWAY!” I cursed in Finnish and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sauli! Oh I give up on you, I guess I’ll just go fuck myself!” I rubbed my forehead and growled, grabbing his collar and giving him a small kiss.

 

“No, you have my attention now. What?” He moaned at me and touched himself.

 

“I’m horny.”

 

“We established that.” I gave him a dumb look and he returned it, grabbing my hand and rubbing it against his bulge.

 

“Are you wanting me to do this?” I grabbed his throbbing mass hard and he jumped, humming in pleasure.

 

“Mm-hmm.” I actually felt his erection and gasped.

 

“Holy shit your hard… like a damn rock.” I slid my hand around to rub his butt, and felt a slightly wet spot.

 

“Adam… what did you take?”

“I don’t remember the name Sauli, all I know is I REALLY wanna take it up the ass…” he whined out and looked at me, desperate and horny. I swallowed and my man down there went Boop! And up he sprang.

 

“E-excuse me?” I asked in shock and he sighed, noming on my neck.

 

“I said I really wanna take it up the ass.” He whispered in to my ear, in the tone that had me promising to fuck him if he just kept talking. He turned around and started grinding his ass against my erection.

 

“You want me to give it to you?” I whispered in to his ear, and he nodded.

 

“Mm-hmm Sauli. I want you to give it to me, slow and deep, and then hard and fast. Oh yeah baby, rub it against my pretty lil’ ass, come on Sauli. I want it deep, slow, hard, fast, again and again, until I come all over myself, and then I want it again!” I moaned and he cried out, grabbing my hand. I bit his ear hard and whispered, in a sudctive and dangerous tone:

 

“I’m gonna fuck you till’ you can’t walk.”  He shivered in my arms, and moaned out yet again. I thrust up harshly on his ass and he cried out, his hands letting go of mine and working his button and fly open. I stripped his shirt, unbuttoning mine. He pulled his jeans off, turning around and kissing me to distract me from his hands working my pants off. I kept locked firmly in his kiss, and helped him with the two buttons on my pants. Once my pants were off, he collapsed against the couch and pulled me up by my collar.

 

“Roll over.” He rolled over, and I petted his back as I pulled his boxers off.

 

“On to your knees and shoulders.” He struggled and fell a few times, but managed to get there. As I looked, I knew exactly what he had taken, and it broke my heart and made me cock hurt to think about what I was going to have to do to Adam. His hole was throbbing, and loose as if he had been stretching himself. A clear, thick and slightly sticky liquid streaming out his ass.

 

“Adam… you got in to my meds, didn’t you? The ones I hide and told you to never touch? Did you even know what you were taking?” he swallowed.

 

“I can read a little Finnish, enough to make out Viagra.” I sighed and shook my head.

 

“It’s a lot worse than that darling. Amodoko… It’s a BDSM drug Adam. I have to have six or seven orgasms for it to wear off.”

 

“I really don’t care what it is Sauli, I fucking need release NOW.” I sighed, and petted his back again.

 

“The longer you wait the more easily your orgasms will come, and I don’t want to know how many times I’m gonna have to give it to you.” He whined out, and I knew pretty soon he was going to be bitching my ears out.

 

“Please just try to hold on Adam, as long as you can.” He whined softly and I swallowed, feeling so bad. He would have never been in this position had I not been so damn childish.

 

“Sauli, please, I really cant bear to wait any longer!”

 

“Ok, that’s alright. Your probably going to come on the first thrust, so hold on baby.” He got on to his hands and I swallowed, positioning my cock at his entrance, and thrusting in.

 

“OH FUCK!” he yelled out, and that was all it took to make him come, just as I suspected. He fell down to the couch, in to his own come.

 

“SAULI WHAT IS THIS GONNA DO TO ME?!” he screamed in terror, shaking. I swallowed and wiped a tear away, feeling so horrible for doing this to him.

 

“I don’t know baby, all you can do is try to bear it.”

 

“The one push… hurt so bad Sauli!” he looked at me, hurt, scared and horny.

 

“It’s a BDSM drug Adam, It's going to hurt. Something in it makes your nerves extremely sensitive. Thus for, causing the pain when I thrust.” He looked away and I pulled him up, grabbing the blanket over the couch and putting it under Adam, cleaning his chest.

 

“That’s our nice blanket…”

 

“It can be washed.” He swallowed and I stroked his butt softly.

 

“Ok baby, here I come…” I thrust in again, using a hard, steady and fast pace. I knew it hurt like hell, but I hope the Viagra in the drug would counter some of the pain in pleasure.

 

“AHHH! Fuck! Sauli it hurts so bad but feels so good! God, Sauli, baby give it to me! Harder! I WANT IT HARDER SAULI!” I couldn’t take his moans, cries and yelps of pleasure, the wetness and spasming of his hole around my cock, it made me come. I pulled out to try to prevent some of his pain, but I soon realized it would have only added to his pleasure because he came not a second after me. He looked down at his cock and yelled out in pain, anger, and frustration.

 

“Sometimes I wish I could just cut my fucker off!”

 

“No don’t do that baby.” I kissed his back softly and he panted out, whining.

 

“I’m still fucking hard…” I touched the side of his face and he nuzzled my hand.

 

“Baby I need it again… please, baby…” He whined out, and I sighed.

 

“Adam, maybe you should try to wait it-.”

 

“BABY PLEASE FUCK MY TIGHT LITTLE HOLE! I WANT YOUR BIG COCK INSIDE ME SO BAD!”             

 

“Adam stop-.”

 

“PLEASE! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! PLEASE MASTER!”

 

“ADAM-!”

 

“PLEASE BABY GIVE IT TO ME UP THE ASS SO HARD- AHHH!” I shoved in and gave him exactly what he asked for, a good, hard, fucking. It takes me a long time to have a full, successful orgasm, and I didn’t stop until I came in his tight heat. I didn’t keep track of how many times he came, but counting this last one I think about seven times all together. The couch was covered in sweat, drool, come, and the lube that was oozing out of his ass, dripping off my cock. I pulled out and my come gushed out of him, falling on to the blanket. Adam collapsed right in to the soaked blanket, not even caring he was nearly face first in a large glob of his own thick come.

 

“I remember what the drug is composed of. A high dose of Viagra, whatever makes your nerves sensitive, female sex hormones, and estrogen. The hormones and estrogen are whats causing your ass to leak so badly- together they cause the production of natural lube. And the only hole it can come out of is your ass, so… that’s also why your throbbing so hard and are so loose. Your muscles have to loosen so the lube can come out. Basically, your ass is a vagina.” He groaned out.

 

“I don’t even need Viagra.”

 

“Don’t worry, our type of Viagra wears off after you eat or drink something solid. I’ll get you a glass of water, and a towel. And maybe another blanket.”

 

“Please…” he muttered and I kissed his head softly, getting up to go grab the stuff. He was still squirming and whining about being horny, but after he drank the water it wasn’t so horrible.

 

“Sauli…” he looked up at me, and I sighed. It wasn’t easy cleaning him and the couch off, but this was my fault so it was my job.

 

“Did you learn your lesson?” he nodded weakly, cuddled up with the clean blanket. I patted my lap, and he got up, curling up in my lap.

 

“S’what I thought.” I rubbed the back of his neck softly and he kissed my cheek, shaking a little.

 

“Cold?”

 

“Yeah, a little… when will the drugs wear off?”

 

“The Viagra has already warn off, because your soft. The hormones to. The estrogen? Lets just say your going to be a female in a male’s body for a week.”

 

“A WEEK?!” He started to curse and I giggled, kissing his forehead.

 

“I’m kidding darling. Probably late tomorrow. But tonight it looks like I’m in for some slow and romantic sex, so I guess I better light the candles and play the music.” He smacked my arm softly.

 

“Not funny.” He smiled weakly at me, and I pushed him in to my chest, kissing his head.

 

“I love you Adam, and I’m sorry my competiveness caused you to have to do this. It’s my fault and I’m sorry baby doll.”

 

“It’s ok, we both learned a lesson. I learned not to fuck you Finnish drugs and you learned to just accept I whipped your little hiney at Temple run.” I glared at him and he giggled. Picking up the now locked iPhone I unlocked it, and found that the game had been paused.

 

“Are you fucking kidding.” Adam rolled his eyes and I laughed, kissing his head.

 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” I quit the game, setting his phone down and he stared at me in shock

 

“You-.”

 

“yeah I did. I did it ‘cause It’s stupid to fight over such a silly thing.” He smiled warmly and kissed me, taking my hand. I laid down, and cuddled up with him In the blanket.

 

“Adam, by the way?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“my score was exactly two points higher than yours.” He rolled his eyes and swatted my ass playfully, sliding his hand down my boxers to stroke my butt.

 

“Whatever.” He giggled, and kissed my forehead. I nudged in to his chest, and closed my eyes, enveloping myself in his warmth and comfort.

 

Finn~


End file.
